ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
CKHLR Episode 6: Doomsday- Ras vs Beelzebub
Ras asks "So if your a 'Devil', what are you here for?" Beelzebub replies "Isn't it obvious? I intend to study then steal your techniques and abilities from you." Ras smirks "Over my dead body." Beelzebub muses "That's the plan." Ras jumps high into the air and lets his sword fall on Beelzebub. The result is a Beelzebub-Dexius sliced completely in half and forming into a puddle of acidic slime. Ras sheathes his swords and turns to leave. He hears a gurgling noise and turns to see Beelzebub reforming into a Wizard-like figure. He turns and sighs in disappointment "Why won't you just die?" The Wizard Beelzebub replies "It's not that easy." He hefties a silver staff with a glowing Ruby at the top and shoots a ball of fire at Ras. Ras guards with his sword and charges at Beelzebub again, who guards each of his attacks easily. Ras thinks to himself "Damn..." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Beelzebub waves his Staff in a circle over his head and it summons a cage of ice to entrap Ras. Ras lay in there contemplating the situation "Man, this guy is tough. He seems to have an array of powers at his disposal while in that form. Hopefully this next move will make him switch to a weaker form so I can recuperate. Beelzebub walks over to the ice cage and smirks "I have you now." His eyes widen as he sees the end of Ras' blade exit the ice and into his chest. He looks down at the blade stuck in his chest and then back up to a cracked ice-encased Ras, who is managing to cut his way out of the ice. Upon freedom, Ras mercilessly hacks Beelzebub until he is back in a puddle form. He pants tiredly and pops his neck from the exercise. He chuckles slightly and says "Finally, I beat you. It's over." The puddle emanates Beelzebub's deep voice "I'm afraid not." It reforms into Beelzebub and he shakes his gelatinous head from side to side. "How aggravating, that ice shouldn't have broken so easily." Ras frustratingly slices Beelzebub's rib. Some slime stays on the end of Ras' blade unnoticingly and he continues to slice away. Finally the slime bit slides down the blade and covers Ras' hand. As he screams in pain from it dissolving, Beelzebub chuckles "Not a smart move on your part, Human." Ras cuts off his arm to avoid the slime from reaching more than the hand. It dissolves the rest of the arm and creeps toward Ras. He stabs his sword into it and holds it firmly. The slime slides up the blade and covers Ras' other arm. He screams in pain and horror and Beelzebub reassures him "Do not fret, little one. With me your power will be recognized to it's full potential." Ras belows "You bastard!" Beelzebub chuckles "Hate me if you like, it will not bring you any comfort in your last hour." Ras winces as the slime begins burning away his shoulder. Beelzebub's arm becomes a net and smothers Ras. His agonizing scream is muffled out from the slime covering his face and, eventually, he dissolves into nothingness in the slime. Beelzebub comments "What glorious sword-styles you know, Human... Ras. I hope you don't mind I 'borrow' them for a while. Hehehe..." Beelzebub has his remaining slime re-enter his body and he grows his missing arm back. He then morphs into Ras and comments "Hmmm... Out of all the thousands of entities I have 'absorbed', this one is by far my favorite. I think I'll use it often." He unsheathes his swords and swings at the air. Several crates slice into pieces and he smiles coldly "How amusing, his power. It's like a barely-tamed hurricane..." He sheathes his swords and turns toward the exit "I sense the Bishops in this city. And, with the help of Dexius' mind, I now know where to find them." He strust toward the exit "Time to go to work." He steps out the exit and down the street while smirking in his glory. (Ending vid plays)